An important objective in cancer therapy is to selectively deliver therapeutic agents to the tumor tissue. Low water solubility, rapid phagocytic and renal clearance, and systemic toxicity represent three major barriers that limit the therapeutic use of many hydrophobic anti-tumor agents such as doxorubicin (DOX) and paclitaxel. To overcome these limitations, various drug delivery systems, among which polymeric micelles have emerged as one important class, have been developed for delivering various drugs with varying degrees of in vitro and in vivo success. The hydrophobic core of the micelles is a carrier compartment that accommodates anti-tumor drugs, and the outside surface of the micelle consists of a brush-like protective corona that stabilizes the nanoparticles in aqueous solution.
Polymeric micelles in drug delivery applications are typically characterized by high drug-loading capacity, biodegradability, long blood circulation, and controllable drug release profiles. Polymeric micelles from amphiphilic block copolymers are supramolecular core-shell-type assemblies of tens of nanometers in diameter, which can mimic naturally occurring biological transport systems such as lipoproteins and viruses. Recently, polymeric micelles as carriers of hydrophobic drugs have drawn increasing interest, due to their various advantages in drug delivery applications. First, polymeric micelles are highly stable in aqueous solution because of their intrinsic low critical micelle concentration (cmc), which prevents the drug-entrapped micelles from dissociation upon dilution in the blood stream after intravenous injection. Furthermore, the nanoscale size of polymeric micelles can facilitate their extravasations at tumor sites while avoiding renal clearance and non-specific reticuloendothelial (RES) uptake. The micelle cores are usually constructed with biodegradable polymers such as aliphatic polyesters and polypeptide, and water-soluble poly(ethylene glycol) is most frequently used to build the micelle corona because it can effectively stabilize the nanoparticles in blood compartments and reduce the uptake at the reticuloendothelial sites (e.g. liver and spleen). By encapsulating drugs within the micelles, solubility limits for hydrophobic drugs can be exceeded.
Antitumor drugs, such as doxorubicin (DOX) and paclitaxel, are widely used in cancer chemotherapy. Besides their low water solubility, major drawbacks of these drugs are the acute toxicity to normal tissue and inherent multi-drug resistance effect. To reduce the acute toxicity of the free drugs and improve their therapeutic efficacy, various liposome and polymeric micelle systems were designed as delivery vehicles. Hydrophobic drugs can be incorporated into the micelle inner core by both chemical conjugation and physical entrapment, depending on the chemical structure of drugs. For instances, paclitaxel was encapsulated into micelle cores usually by physical entrapment driven by hydrophobic interactions between the drug and the hydrophobic components of polymers. In contrast, doxorubicin can also be chemically bound to the core of polymeric micelles through amidation of doxorubicin amino groups, yielding high loading content. By this way, an efficient doxorubicin delivery system based on doxorubicin-conjugated poly(ethylene glycol)-poly(aspartic acid) block copolymer (PEG-PAsp-(DOX)) has been developed. The conjugation with DOX converted the hydrophilic poly(aspartic acid) into hydrophobic blocks that formed the hydrophobic micelle core and physically entrapped free DOX as well. Recently, DOX conjugation to the micelle cores through an acid-cleavable linkage, such as a hydrazone bond, was reported to be an effective way to enhance the bioavailability of the chemically bound DOX. The hydrazone linkage was cleaved in the endosomes/lysosomes (pH around 5) to yield free DOX molecules which then functioned as the physically entrapped DOX. Compared to the chemical conjugation strategy, physical entrapment of drugs in the micelle cores may be advantageous in terms of easy polymer preparation, simple micelle fabrication, and enhanced drug bioavailability. Although several micellar systems based on non-ionic amphiphilic block polymers such as PEO-PPO-PEO and PEG-b-PBLA have been reported, physically entrapped DOX delivery with polymeric micelles based on the well-known block copolymers of poly(ethylene glycol) and biodegradable polyesters is still very limited. Research on micelles has been greatly advanced; however, the ability to achieve high targeting efficiency at the tumor site and associated cells remains a significant challenge for the development of micelle-mediated drug delivery systems.